


Epic Tapeworm, why she’s epic

by AbbasF0r3skin



Category: Clown University Discord, Discord - Fandom
Genre: Other, Why Tapeworm is Epic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbasF0r3skin/pseuds/AbbasF0r3skin
Kudos: 1





	Epic Tapeworm, why she’s epic

Why tapeworm is epic  
Tapeworm is epic because they’re god. Tapeworm is epic because they aren’t a libtard. Tapeworm is epic because tapeworm is epic. Why is she epic? What does it mean to be epic? Being epic means tapeworm. Tapeworm is the reason epic exists.

If tapeworm disappeared from the clown world then all of humanity's epicness will be gone. Our human race would not exist if tapeworm was not epic. Tapeworm is because she’s from Alabama. Tapeworm is epic because she funny and says oh heck yeah. Tapeworm is epic because She Created clown uni which gave us the opportunity to make cool and epic gamer friends.

Tapeworm is epic because she gave some of us our own chats before they were deleted. Tapeworm is epic because they let us mave multiple roles. Tapeworm is epic because they gave me Funny Valentine. Tapeworm is epic because they’re a gamer. Tapeworm is epic because they oppress bottoms.


End file.
